All Alone
by gabiiikayyy
Summary: There's a school shooting at McKinley and Kurt hides from the shooter in the janitor's closet, afraid that he could lose his life at any moment.


[A/N: This takes place during Season 2 right after Kurt's dad had a heart attack. This was a request from a friend!]

Everything's so dark and quiet. All Kurt can hear is the rapid beating of his heart and his own shaking breaths. It wasn't this quiet just a few minutes earlier. Screams filled the halls and racing footsteps echoed off the cement walls. It was extreme chaos as people fought to run for their lives.

But now everything is quiet and still and Kurt is all alone in the dark janitor's closet. He hugs his knees and tries to keep himself quiet. The shooter can be anywhere in the school, can open any door and set their gun off at any moment, at anyone. Kurt bites down on his lip and keeps his ears peeled for any slight sound.

He wonders where his friends are, if they're all right. He wishes he were with them so they could get through this petrifying event together. To go through it alone is painful and terrifying. He hopes his friends are okay, hopes he'll be able to see them again soon.

He's so scared, scared that he could lose his life at any moment. He was heading back to his math class from the bathroom when the gunshot went off, so loud that it sounded more like a bomb exploding from somewhere in the twisting hallways. It made his entire body jump and his heart almost stop. The hallway became a chaotic cluster of people scrambling for their lives, throwing themselves into any classroom they could. Kurt was closer to the closet, so he hid himself in there and backed up to the far corner.

Now he's sitting alone, trying to keep himself from breaking down, each second that goes by seems more like a minute, each minute an hour.

He presses his back against the wall and holds his breath as he hears footsteps slap down the hallway. Someone's crying and frantically banging on doors. He closes his eyes and feels hot tears pool in them.

He's so scared.

There's so much he didn't get to do yet in life. He hasn't had his first kiss, hasn't gone to college, hasn't gotten a job, hasn't fallen in love and gotten married. There's so much he wants to do. He's not ready to die yet. He has a feeling that door will swing open at any moment and he'll have no time to think or beg before the gun is fired. He's terrified of dying, and the thought of that it could only be minutes, even seconds away, frightens him so much. His life can be taken away from him with just a simple push of a trigger.

He thinks of his father. What if his father finds out about the shooting? There's no way he won't hear about it, it's going to be everywhere, no doubt about it. His father just recovered from a heart attack only a mere week ago, and if he sees that there was a shooting at Kurt's school, there's a chance his heart won't be able to take it. He'll be so worried about Kurt, wondering if he's alive. It could happen again, and there may not be anyone there to take him to the hospital.

Kurt hugs his knees tighter, lets out a choked cry. He wants his dad. He wishes he had his phone so he could call him, tell him that he's all right, but it's back in the classroom. He hopes his father doesn't find out about the shooting, hopes that when Kurt returns home, whenever that is, that his dad will be okay.

Kurt digs his fingertips into his legs, bites down hard on his lip so it hurts. He leans his head back against the cold cement wall, finds his breathing becoming more harsh and rapid. He starts hyperventilating, his entire body trembles and no matter how tightly he holds himself he can't stop. He keeps thinking about his father, knowing there's no away he won't hear about the shooting. The news has probably spread through the entire town like wildfire even though it happened only minutes ago.

His dad is going to find out. His heart won't be able to take the news, the thought of his son in the same building as someone bearing a gun. His heart is weak and weary, won't be able to handle the reality of the situation. He won't know if Kurt is okay, may assume the worst, and his heart will give out. There will be no one around to help him, and when Kurt gets home, if this nightmare ever ends, it may be too late.

He squeezes his eyes shut, begins to rock himself, breathes in and out, faster and faster, feeling incredibly dizzy. There's no way he can get out of this, no way his dad won't hear about the shooting. He rakes his fingers through his hair. Tears sting his eyes and he wants to cry and scream and run home and make sure his dad is okay, but if he bolts out of the closet he's putting his own life on the line. The shooter could be standing right there and kill him instantly.

He feels as though he's been sitting in this closet for hours when only it's been close to ten minutes. There's still no noise coming from outside. Kurt doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to take. The closet seems to be closing in around him, encasing him in fear and darkness. It's so dark and cold and smells like chemicals and his butt hurts from sitting on the hard linoleum floor. He can't stay still anymore. He needs to move around.

He cautiously gets up, letting his back slide up against the wall. His elbow knocks into a broom and it topples over, knocks into something metal and there's a piercing clanging sound. Kurt bites down on his lip, tries to keep himself from crying. That noise was so loud and probably carried through the hallway, right to the shooter's ear. Kurt's going to die and he'll never see his father again and when his father finds out Kurt is dead—he can't even think about it.

He can't take this anymore.

He's wants to run out the door but he controls himself, sinks down into the corner, and tries to hold himself together. It's so hard, but he manages to stay quiet, manages to control his breathing, but he still wants to scream.

More time goes by and still nothing happens. Kurt wonders how long he has been sitting in this dingy closet. It's too dark but he's afraid to feel around for a light switch, afraid he'll knock into something and make more noise that could give him away.

He hugs his knees, lets out a deep breath. _It's okay, you'll get through this. _He stays in the closet, keeping his eyes closed, trying not to cry.

He hears the door handle being turned and his eyes flash open and his heart jolts. He keeps his eyes focused on the door and feels like he's about to puke. This could be it; this could be the end of his life. He's just waiting for a bullet to pound through the air and pierce through him.

Kurt cries and his short life flashes by him, the many times he was bullied, thrown into a dumpster, had a frosty drink thrown at him, and then he thinks of all of the fun times he had with his friends in glee club, wishes he could be with them again, wishes he could tell them how that club and all of them saved his life.

The door creaks opens and Kurt hides his face in his knees, trembling and crying, keeping his eyes shut so he doesn't see when the end comes. He waits for the gun to go off and for his life to end, but it doesn't happen. He looks up and sees someone in a uniform with a helmet shielding their eyes, holding a huge gun. Kurt realizes who they are and has never been so happy before in his life. I

It's someone from the SWAT team come to rescue him.

They tell him to get to stand up and go with them. Kurt obeys, shakily getting to his feet. There are a few SWAT team members and they lead Kurt out of the school to safety, outside where it's sunny and spacious and he can breathe.

* * *

When Kurt gets home he's relieved to see that his father is okay. Burt throws his arms around Kurt and almost squeezes the life out of him. _"Thank god you're all right. I was so scared." _Kurt hugs his father back, so thankful that he's okay, thankful to be in his dad's arms again.

Burt runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and holds him for a while, savoring every moment Kurt is with him. He thought he might have lost his son today. He thought that Kurt might have gotten hurt, might have gotten shot. He's so thankful Kurt is still with him. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost Kurt.

Kurt starts to cry. He remembers how lonely and afraid he was back in that closet, and now he feels so happy and safe with his dad.

_"It was so scary." _Kurt cries._ "I was all alone and I thought I was going to die."_ Burt hugs him tighter, tells him everything is all right, that he won't let anybody hurt him.

_"It's okay, Kurt. I'm here. You're here. Everything's okay."_

Kurt lets out a shaky sigh and rests his head on his father's shoulder. Everything's okay. Everything's going to be okay. He has his father. He's still alive. As long as it stays like that, everything will be fine.


End file.
